Her love and her life
by DaylaIsMyName
Summary: Ellie is sixteen and daughter of Apollo, Hermes engaged Ellie but what happens when early in the morning before the wedding she's sent on a dangerous quest?
1. Engagement Party

I made my way through the forest of Camp Half Blood, I just came back from a holiday in England with my mom. I tried to find Luke because he wanted to talk to me about something, I just hope he's not in any danger.

My half siblings smiled at me as I walked past and I smiled back, I liked Camp but sometimes I got homesick. Anyways back onto my search for Luke, on the phone he seemed worried but I don't know about. I tried to rush but I didn't want to get sweaty, the printing of a engagement right on my finger made tears of happiness fall down my cheeks. Is this what Luke wants to talk to me about? Just as I started daydreaming, I got knocked off my feet by the fair haired boy that wanted to talk to me.

"Ellie!" Luke exclaimed, as he helped me up the dusty ground.

"Yes? You wanted to talk with me?" I replied, fixing my headband straight.

"Oh yeah, well I heard my dad is getting married!" He didn't sound to happy about it, and I just looked at the ground fixing my side fringe.

"Yeah he is, to me!" I showed Luke the print of the engagement ring on my finger and his eyes widened.

"So that means?"

"Yes, Luke. I'm going to be your Step mother." I sighed, not knowing what his reply would be next. I know kids don't really like step parents, so I didn't know how this would turn out.

"Well I'm glad you get to be my Step mother!" Luke replied smiling, I smiled back I'm just glad he didn't scream at top of his lungs.

Meanwhile in Olympus ~

Hermes flew to his throne, earning gazes from the Goddesses as he sat down.

"What?" Hermes asked, as if someone hurt his feelings.

"Everyone knows you proposed to Ellie." Aphrodite said, giggling and smiling.

Hermes blushed, earning aw's from the Goddesses.

"Hey good thing Apollo isn't here yet." Hera said , smiling proudly.

"Why?" Aphrodite and Hermes asked, shocked at the same time.

"Because he would have completely flipped and killed Hermes."

The gods looked at one another and Zeus said to his wife,

"Hermes is immortal."

"Still." Hera said, feeling corrected which she was.

Back at Camp ~

Me and my friend, Annabeth were the only ones getting dressed for my Hen party. Yep that's right, I'm getting married tomorrow. I wore a light pink miniskirt and white top that shows some of my flat stomach, my dak brown hair was curled and took up into a high ponytail and to match I wore a cute white headband to match my top. Annabeth dressed like Regina George in Mean Girls, I did some last minute finishing touches on my makeup and stepped outside were everyone cheered especially the Hermes children. I knew that tonight was going to be my last night not married, but I was going to make the best of it. 


	2. The Wedding

I was woke up at 2:00am by someone touching my shoulder, but when I looked around nobody was there. Then it started, I heard the distant cries of a baby coming from outside. I got up and put my white housegown on, along with my fluffy white slippers and I made my way outside towards the forest, I was worried incase someone abandoned their baby but when I got outside the Camp nobody was there. Maybe it was my imagination but something was telling me that this could be dangerous. As I turned around, I felt a sharp object touch my neck. I couldn't see who it was because it was still dark but I could sense that whoever it was meant harm to me, the smell of death overcame me and filled my nose. I close my eyes and listened when I heard a voice say,

"You have to go on a quest." It's stern voice said to me, I gulped and felt a lump in my throat.

"But I can't, I'm getting married in the morning." I knew the presence didn't like this, but it tried to keep calm.

"It'll only be a tiny quest." I felt them temptation to actually go on the quest so I accepted, I felt guilty but if I didn't go I could be putting everyone in danger.

In the morning ~ Annabeth's POV~

I cheerfully bursted into Ellie's room with curlers in my hand with her makeup in a bag in my other hand, thinking she was there I started talking.

"So are you excited, Ellie? This wedding is going to be the best!"

I came back a minute later, with her wedding dress and white slip on sling backs. That's when I noticed she was gone, I looked all around the Camp but she out of sight. I felt sorry for Hermes, Ellie must have got nervous through the night and had second thoughts.

I continued to wonder the Camp calling her name every five minutes, until someone knocked me to the ground. It was Ellie.

"Ellie! You never left!" I exclaimed, delighted at her return I instantly took her to her room and got her ready for the wedding.

In Olympus ~

Apollo was drinking vodka, he was still shocked Ellie and Hermes were getting married but he couldn't change there minds. In fact, he was happy for them but didn't show it. Hermes, However, couldn't wait. Hermes was dressed in his usual armor incase a fight started, he also got some white and red roses in a bunch ready to give Ellie at the alter.

At Camp ~

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I looked so beautiful. A beautiful white flower headband was in my hair, my eye makeup was just completely gorgeous. I couldn't wait to be married, Annabeth came back dressed in her pink bridesmaid dress. Everyone else was already at Olympus waiting for us, so me and Annabeth got into a car and drove to the city making our way to the elavator.

Meanwhile ~ Hermes' POV~

I stood next to Apollo, wondering were Ellie had gone. On one side the Gods and Goddesses were sat and the other side the Demigods, Luke smiled at me and I smiled back nervously. Apollo touched my shoulder, and mouthed something to me but I couldn't understand what he said. I felt a tear cascade down my cheek, luckily it wasn't noticable.

Back at New York ~

Me and Annabeth got into the elavator and pushed the button that lead to the 600th floor, I could feel butterflies in my stomach and I started to shake slightly. Annabeth gave me a reassuring smile and when the elavator stopped, we got out and made our way to the Chapel.

"Annabeth, What if I'm late? There going to think I had cold feet about this." Annabeth touched my shoulder reassuring me.

"Don't worry, they won't. Now lets go!" Annabeth grabbed my wrist and cheerfully dragged me to the Chapel, and I giggled.

In The Chapel~ Hermes POV~

I was about to walk down the alter to leave the Chapel when I saw the most beautiful girl ever, I didn't notice it was Ellie until she and Annabeth got closer. I stood back next to Apollo while Ellie was getting closer, she was more beautiful than ever. Aphrodite gave me the roses and when Ellie was stood next to me I gave them to her.

"Aw that's so sweet Hermes!" She exclaimed happily, and I smiled as we linked arms and faced towards the preist.

Finally when we got to near end of the wedding, after we made our promises and applied rings on each others fingers I kissed Ellie and she kissed back. I couldn't wait to start a family with her. 


End file.
